


The Soul Sword

by LadyGemini, nightfallgoddess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGemini/pseuds/LadyGemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: Valentine shook his head. “How can you say that when we have the same blood in our veins. I will always be your father, Clarissa.”Clary scoffed at that. “One of the things I’ve learned is that, blood ties doesn’t make you family. It doesn’t make you superior or beneath  anyone. It’s about what’s in your heart, and I have no room in mine for you. Not now. Not ever."





	

And then Clary was running across the field, to where Luke’s wolf form laid motionless. The piercing sounds of the rest of the werewolf pack howls filled her ears as she weaved through circle members to reach to the large black wolf. By the time that she reached him, he had transformed back into his human form, his body covered with scratches and blood.

She fell to her knees. “Get up. Luke, please. Get up!” tears are falling from her bruised eyes, her hands shaking as she lifts them up to her face.“I can’t lose you too. I need you.” 

“Clary?” she heard a strangled breath beneath her.

Clary moved her hands from her face to see Luke looking up at her. New tears formed as she pulled herself down to hug him. 

“I thought I lost you," she said into his shoulder.

“Never.”

“Well, isn’t this a touching moment.” Valentine made his way towards her and Luke, the soul sword in hand.

“Look around you Clarissa, you’re friends are falling left and right.” Valentine motioned around him. “I must commend you for your efforts, however. You are your mother’s daughter. Stubborn and willing to risk anything for the people you love. And yet, here you are, powerless.” 

Clary stood up just as Valentine pointed the sword at her. It’s edge positioned right at her chest. “I was ready to spare you, my daughter. You had so much promise. But, it’s clear that you are willing to side with these demonic beings, over your own flesh and blood. Your own father.” 

“You were _never_ my father.” Clary said, her voice hard and unwavering. It was as if she had found a new strength in her. A new strength to face the man who killed her mother, tortured Jace, and murdered innocent downworlders.

Valentine shook his head. “How can you say that when we have the same blood in our veins. I will always be your father, Clarissa.”

Clary scoffed at that. “One of the things I’ve learned is that, blood ties doesn’t make you family. It doesn’t make you superior or beneath  anyone. It’s about what’s in your heart, and I have no room in mine for you. Not now. Not ever" 

She felt the sharp edge of the soul sword pressed to her chest. Clary wanted to run, to run straight into her mother’s arms as she did when she was younger, when she used to have nightmares of monsters. But now monsters weren’t just black figures under her bed. No. They were just ordinary men, filled with ambition and hatred. 

Thunder cracked above them and downpour of rain started. Clary watched as Valentine’s expression darkened with something she has never seen before. Evil. 

“The storm is here. You cannot stop this, Clarissa. The soul sword will purify this whole field from these demonic filth, leaving only the pure left standing. And afterwards, I’ll just have to kill you, Jace and your friends, the old fashioned way.”

The lighting became sporadic, hitting the ground around them, but not the sword. Clary watched in fear as a single bolt hit the sword with such a force, she felt it in her bones. The soul sword glowed, almost as if it were on fire. Valentine grinned as the runes on the sword activated. She watched helplessly.

 Then a voice sounded loud in her mind. _Touch it. Hold it. You are the only one that can stop it._

Clary looked down at the sword, still pointing at her chest. She reached down and grabbed it, it cut through the flesh of her hand. It burned. But, not like she had expected. It felt warm, almost familiar. Her eyes now closed, she recited the words spoken in her mind.

_Angele Dei, qui custos es mei,_

(Angel of God, my Guardian dear)

_me tibi commissum pietate superna,_

(to whom His love commits me here)

_cui semper ad hanc diem (vel noctem) apud me,_

(ever this day or night by my side)

_illumina, custodi, rege et guberna._

(to light and guard, to rule and guide.)

_Amen_

Her eyes flew open. The sword had been removed from Clary’s chest, and was now held by a glowing figure, descending from the sky. The rain did not touch it. _An angel._  She immediately wanted to close her eyes again. It was so bright. The battle around her seemed to stop in that moment. Shadowhunters all around fell to their knees, downworlders looked up in awe. 

Simon’s voice pierced through the deafening silence around her, “are we in heaven. Wait no - I’m a vampire, surely I would be in hell, or purgatory, Does that exist?" 

The angel’s feet touched the ground right in front of her. “I heard your prayer young Shadowhunter” the angel said, with a booming voice. 

“I did?”

The angel somehow managed to look exasperated. "You summoned me, and what a feat that was. No mere Shadowhunter is capable of such things.” 

Clary really had summoned him.

“You have the Angel Ituriel running through your veins, do you not?” the Angel asked her.

"Y-yes, I think so?”

Suddenly, the angel turned quickly around.

“You!” 

He pointed the soul sword at Valentine. Valentine was on the ground, his head was bowed. Clary couldn’t believe it. He was trembling. 

”Stand” the angel commanded.

Clary watched as Valentine slowly stood up. He looked smaller then in that moment, than he has ever before. 

“You dare extract the blood of an angel? You turned my own creation into a demon.”

Valentine face hardened and his chin lifted with pride.

“Jace…” Valentine said

Clary looked around for a blonde head. She found him near a fallen tree, leaning against Alec, left foot favoring his right. His eyes mirrored hers. _Fear._

“No. I’m referring to your true son.” The angel raised the sword and pointed it at a white haired boy behind Valentine.

At that moment, Clary knew the truth. Valentine had lied. He had tricked both her and Jace into thinking they were siblings. She turned back to Valentine in disgust.

“I was merely doing what was asked of me. To rid the world of the demons that plague it,” Valentine said.

“By protecting mundanes. Not terrorizing downworlders and killing innocent.”

Valentine barked with laughter. “Innocent? These creatures have demon blood surging through there veins. They are like rabid animals, unable to control their urges. They will kill, again and again-”

“-And what have you done?” Raziel questioned.

Valentine was silent.

“It is not up to you to decide which people are worthy of life. You cannot punish downworlders for existing. I will not allow it. Not anymore.”

In a flash, Raziel appeared right behind Valentine, and put his free hand on Valentine’s head. Clary and the rest of the watched as it looked like white mist was being pulled out of Valentine. Once it was all out of him, it burst like a firework into the night sky.

“I have removed you from all angelic properties. You will no longer bear the blood of a shadowhunter.”

Valentine fell to the ground.

Raziel suddenly appeared in front of Clary and held the soul sword in front of her. “You have already deactivated the sword. It will no longer cause the harm that it was intended to do. It will be used only to judge, not to harm.”

The he was gone, as if it was just a dream. Had it been? No, she couldn’t have dreamed that. Clary heard Simon before he appeared. She hugged him with all her might. Izzy, Maia, Magnus, Alec, and Jace, slowly made their way to them. She looked around for Sebastian. He was gone. 

“I am your father,” Valentine sobbed.

Clary untangled herself from Simon and walked over to where Valentine was crouched. “No. Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you." Clary turned to Luke, her eyes glistening with tears.“I was protected by Luke. I was raised by my mother. They are my family. Simon is my family. The Lightwoods are my family. This is my home and you are not welcome here.”

She turned away and walked over to Luke, leaving a helpless Valentine where he kneeled.

She needed to feel Luke's warmth. He was always so warm. He wrapped his arms around her just like he did when she had been a child.

Then she finally allowed herself to Cry. To truly cry. She cried for mother, Dot, and for all the innocent people that were killed by Valentine’s hands.

Luke kissed her forhead.

“Your mother would be so proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun one shot a mutual and I did while discussing the soul sword. I hope you liked it!
> 
> my tumblr: nightfallgoddess  
> co-writer: bitchcankeepasecret


End file.
